


Art for Parsing the Sentence by Dawnwind

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Pros Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: As provided by the author:Summary: In an Alternate Universe Great Britain, Parliament enacted laws promoting bond slavery to decrease overcrowding in prison and increase the menial work force. Constable Doyle is crusading against corruption in the London Met when he is framed, and sent to prison. George Cowley wants to roust those supporting the inhumane laws, and pays Doyle’s bond to get in with the unsavoury mobsters. Pairing Bodie and Doyle, he uses them to dig deeply into the rot. What will this do to their burgeoning attraction?





	Art for Parsing the Sentence by Dawnwind

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/381835/381835_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/378968/378968_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/379300/379300_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/379427/379427_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/379858/379858_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/380074/380074_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/380290/380290_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/380514/380514_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/380691/380691_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/381177/381177_original.png)

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/381305/381305_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my author Dawnwind for this fascinating story. It was a challenge and a pleasure to make the art for it. 
> 
> And many thanks to the Pros-Big-Bang Mods for all their work.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Click picture for fullsize-image


End file.
